The present invention relates to a high voltage transistor.
It is known from an article by T. Matsushita, et al, "Highly Reliable High-Voltage Transistors by Use of the SIPOS Process" the "IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices", Volume Ed-23, No. 8, August 1976, pages 826-830, to apply to the semiconductor surface of a high-voltage transistor a so-called SIPOS (semi-insulating polycrystalline silicon) layer consisting of polycrystalline silicon which is doped with oxygen or with nitrogen.
Glass passivated high-voltage transistors without SIPOS covering have the disadvantage that in the event of thermal and/or electrical load, U.sub.(BR)CBO, I.sub.CES and I.sub.B drifts may occur.